


Madness Is In The Eye Of The Hat Maker

by CadetEyes



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-13
Updated: 2014-01-13
Packaged: 2018-01-08 13:40:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1133303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CadetEyes/pseuds/CadetEyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was most certainly not mad, thank you very much!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Madness Is In The Eye Of The Hat Maker

Lately, and even though some would see it as a sign of madness, and he most certainly was not mad, Jefferson had taken to talking aloud to himself. He was not crazy, as he would gladly remind anyone who said different, it's just so... quiet.

Back home, his Grace was always talking. To herself, to him, to her dolls, it didn't matter. There was always some noise surrounding him.

Here though, the only thing he had to keep him company was his thoughts, and those would tend to circle around three things; Cursing Regina, cursing the Queen of Hearts and all of Wonderland, and wondering about Grace. Jefferson tried his best to avoid that particular train of thought, because thinking about his daughter would surely drive him mad.

With worry! Of course, because he was not crazy.

So, to avoid those thoughts, he talked. Nonsense, mostly, but not the crazy kind. The non-crazy, rambling of a man bored kind of nonsense.

Mostly, he talked about what he would do to the Red Queen once he got his hat working and could leave, then what he would do to Regina once he got home. The best plan he's come up with is pushing Regina though a portal and stranding her in this god forsaken land, as that seemed to be a fitting punishment for both Queens.

He has also started wondering silly things, like 'Why Is a Raven like a writing desk?' and why the clockwork wasn't ticking properly, Must be crumbs in the butter.

More often than not, he's caught himself staring at the mass of masterly made, mismatched, non-magical hats, contemplating things that begin with the letter 'M.'

Murder. Mutiny. Madness-

No! Not madness, because he was not mad! The suits may think so, but they'll think anything their queen tells them too, brainless cards that they are. The March Hare has taken to calling him 'Absolutely bonkers,' but what did he know? The man yelled at cutlery! If either of them were mad, it most certainly was not Jefferson, even if Marchy mutters 'It takes one to know one' repeatedly and almost hysterically, usually in a high pitched voice that was not his own, every time Jefferson walks away from him.

No, he was not mad. Wonderland was not affecting him like it was the locals, because he was not from here, and therefore not susceptible to it's curses. Jefferson was 100%, perfectly, unchangeably normal, thank you very much.

Although, that grinning purple cat that keeps randomly appearing was starting to concern him.


End file.
